elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orgotha
Orgotha is an Orsimer explorer located southwest of the Icy Shore Wayshrine. She gives the quest "Riekr Revenge." Interactions Riekr Revenge A hunting party in Wrothgar's icy north set out to hunt in the territory of the Riekr tribe settled in and around Bonerock Cavern, but was ambushed. Orgotha, a member of this hunting party, sends the Vestige to scour for their tracks and avenge her camaraderie. Dialogue ;Riekr Revenge "Ever met a Riekr? I hate those sneaky little bastards …." :What happened to you? "My hunting party got ambushed! By Riekr raiders, of all things! They were organized and their leader was powerful. He used magicka! They dragged off two of our hunters―including my twin sister, Zubesha!" ::Do you want some help? "You'd do that? Murukh took two hunters and went after Zubesha and Thereg, but we're all tired and not used to being out on our own. If you can kill the Riekr chief and acquire his totem, I'll be able to save face with the clan elders." :::I'll find your hunters and get the Riekr chief's totem for you. "Murukh's probably the strongest in our party. He took the uninjured hunters and went after the Riekr. I think they headed toward the cave in the cliffside." ::::You seem a little young to be leading a hunting party. "Yeah, maybe. This was our first time out on our own and things didn't go as planned. I'm responsible for what happened. Durga's death is on my shoulders. And on the Riekrs. But I don't want to lose any more of my friends." :::::What were you doing out here? "It was my idea. I wanted to show that we were ready to help our clan. Prove ourselves, you know? We wanted to see if we could make a kill without the help of an older hunter. Well, most of us, anyway. Zhasim just tagged along to be with his brother." ::::::You felt you needed to prove yourselves? "With all the outsiders coming to Wrothgar, we wanted to prove our worth. Show we can handle ourselves. Gather meat, furs. Provide for the clan. Never expected to get ambushed by Riekrs, though. With your help, maybe we can make this right." :::::Any idea why the Riekrs attacked you? "I know it sounds strange, but the Riekrs behaved like a raiding party. I even saw their leader bark commands in some gibberish language. If I don't salvage this, make things right, I'll bring shame to my mother. She's the hunt-wife of our clan." ::::::And if I collect the Riekr leader's totem, that will help you? "The chieftain won't give up the totem willingly, but if I can give the totem to our elders and bring most of our hunters home, it will prove we aren't totally incompetent. I'll answer for what happened, but I want to make it as right as I can." At the end of "Riekr Revenge:" "Thanks for rescuing my sister and the other hunters. But tell me, were you able to acquire the Riekr chief's totem?" :Yes, here's the totem. "Meeting you was the best thing that happened to us today. You have our thanks. I'll tell you, though. I'm not looking forward to explaining all this to my mother the hunt-wife or to our clan chief." ::Do you need to tell them anything? "Of course. We lost a few fine young Orcs today and it was my fault. I secured permission to go out on our own. I led the hunting party. And I failed to spot the riekr lair. That's how they were able to get the drop on us." :::What will you do now? "After I make sure we get back to the clan safely? Maybe I'll go and see the new city they're building. I've heard it's quite grand. In spite of my mistakes, we got the Riekr's totem and saved most of our hunting party. Thanks to you." If spoken to again: "I need to do something nice for my sister and the other hunters. I know! We'll stop in the new city for some drinks before we head back to our clan." Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers